Tango for Two
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: This is an incerpt from one of my other fics: Burning. Very intense and passionate. So I think. Please, read and review!


**_

* * *

_**

Tango for Two

Small beads of perspiration were beginning to form on his forehead, which was, thankfully, covered with his sandy blonde hair. He kept glancing over at her stunning figure.

_That amazing green dress… brings out her eyes… shows her curves…_

_Her hair is… mesmerizing… so intricate… I love those stray locks of red curls falling into her eyes…_

_I can't stop falling for her._

"Excuse me a moment," he said to a babbling senator from the planet of (insert name here), leaving the senator muttering angrily to himself as Luke kept his eyes fixed on his primary target.

Her.

He smiled as he walked over to her a second time tonight. To his dismay (and amusement), he noticed several rather good looking young New Republic officers flocked around her like a pack of gizka. He couldn't suppress a smirk at the sight. He also noticed how desperately she tried to avoid his gaze, her face turned instantly back to her scowl.

But he could have sworn her saw her smile.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he quietly walked into the small group of men, his eyes fixed on her pale face.

_Look at me Jade._

_No._

_Aw, why not? I just want to see your beautiful green eyes!_

_Skywalker! I'm warning you…_

He chuckled as he saw her face flush with what could only be known as anger.

"Jedi Master Skywalker! What an honor it is to finally meet you!" The attention of the young men was suddenly turned to the smiling Jedi.

_Yes, Jedi Master Skywalker… what an **honor** is it to meet you._

_You're so cute when you mock me._

That took Mara Jade by surprise, and it showed on her face. Then. Back to her scowl.

"If you intend to ask me for another dance, Skywalker, think again," she growled lowly. This only made him smile wider.

"Well, that's too bad, Jade, because I wasn't planning as asking. Please, excuse us gentlemen," he nodded his head toward the others, who grinned and bowed lowly in approval.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the great dance floor, not even caring about her incessant frustrated (yet very flustered) mutters.

"Sith spawn. I swear, one day Skywalker…"

"You're going to kill me, I know. You only remind me at least 5 times a day now," he chuckled, unaware of the odd glances he was getting from nearby men and women.

"You know I hate this ballroom dancing stuff," she grumbled under her breath as she gracefully placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"So what's why you agreed to dance with me earlier?" he smirked as he wrapped his free hand protectively around the small of her bare back.

The touch set them both on fire.

"What is it, Jade?" he asked when he heard her small gasp. S he shook her head gruffly.

"Nothing. But you can hardly say that I had agreed to dance with you when you dragged me onto the dance floor. And for a second time, no less. Come on. Let's get this over with," she said with a coldness that didn't seem very true to Luke.

"Right."

But as soon as they started the routine waltz, the music stopped. And so did they.

But they never let go of one another.

"What in space…?" she said aloud.

Suddenly a different kind of music was being played by the band. A deeper, more intense kind of music.

Luke turned to face her and grinned.

"Ever heard of the tango, Jade?"

She shook her head, trying to back out of his grip. But he wouldn't break his hold on her.

"Oh no, you don't. Skywalker!" she hissed.

"Oh yes, I am. Jade!" he teased, smiling at the look of her embarrassed face.

_Come on, Mara. Let's show these boring people what dancing's **really** about. Unless of course, you think you're incapable of doing such a thing…_

_Fine. I can never resist a challenge from the great Jedi Master. You sure you want to get whipped?_

He grinned.

_Indeed._

And so he led her to the very center of the dance floor. The people surrounding them slowly backed away in amusement, very interested to see the couple dance.

A soft, rhythmic beat was playing in the background as the two stood their pose – Mara, leaning back underneath the man holding her. Luke, holding the small of her back and his free hand in the air.

He snapped his fingers.

Immediately, the intense beat of the tango came alive.

And so did they.

Up they went. Hand in hand as Mara seemed to glide forward and push Luke backwards in the dance forcefully, their hips moving back in forth to the rhythm of the music.

One step, two step…

Faster, faster!

_Come on, Skywalker, pick up the pace! _

_Shut it Jade. Just you wait._

All the way to the edge of the crowd she pushed him back, until the beat changed. Suddenly, Mara was the one being pushed back. Back, back.

_What now, Jade?_

_Cram it!_

He pushed her all the way to the other edge of the dance floor. The crowd was staring at the couple, transfixed. Even Leia and Han's eyes were glued to the sight in front of them.

Suddenly, he dipped her. Low to the ground, her hair barely touching the floor. He softly traced the outlines of her face, then down her neck, past her chest, all the way down to her voluptuous hips. Mara nearly shuddered with the desire that was beginning to burn within her.

He smirked, and then swiftly lifted her back up, up into the air.

Spin around. One, two. Lower, lower, lower.

_Like that, Jade?_

_I said, Cram it! _

Luke pulled her up from the floor, gracefully. She clung on, her legs stepping slowly, purposefully around his own legs.

Once up, she began to push him back again. Back, back. All the way. It seemed to be a game between them. A game she was winning so far.

No stopping now.

Everyone's watching.

_Come on, Luke! You're getting sloppy!_

_Only your imagination Mara. I'm right up with you. And, by the way… you just called me Luke._

_So I did._

She pushed him. Kept pushing him back as their hips swayed familiarly to the deep beat. There was an intensity between the two of them that even the slowest simpleton could see.

And the intensity kept growing and growing.

She quickly gripped one hand, and then flung herself backwards near the ground. Luke held her there, and slowly swung her side to side, swaying back and forth. Her head was bent back, eyes closed, mouth open.

He was beginning to falter. Just a small bit.

_Come on Skywalker! I know you're beginning to slow it down. We're just getting started!_

_I'm not finished. Not yet._

He pulled up back up, pulled her forcefully back up all the way until their faces were merely inches apart. Their breathing was heavy. They both noticed the beads of sweat beginning to form on each other's face.

And then. He saw it.

The desire burning in her eyes.

It was unmistakable. There it was, mixed in with passion and fury.

He saw the desire burning, and it was burning into his soul.

_What's that I see in your eyes, Mara? It can't be just anger and your passionate nature, now can it?_

As soon as he thought that, he regretted it.

The desire disappeared.

And hate kicked in.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. She stood still for a moment, by herself in the middle of the floor, leaving Luke clueless on what to do.

_Mara, I don't think this is part of the tango…_

_Will you shut up and let me be!_

Let me be.

He shook his head at these words.

_I can never leave you be, Mara. Then you would be all alone in this cruel galaxy._

_Just the way I like it._

She stuck one long, slender (not to mention bare) leg out and slowly reached down as if she were adjusting her shoe. She trailed her fingers, slowly, tantalizingly up her legs, her hips, her chest, her neck, her face.

Then. Into the air.

Luke could hardly dare to breath at the sight of her. Something had aroused inside of him than never had in a long time.

Lust.

She shook her head back and forth, her blazing red hair whipping around her flushed cheeks. He gulped for air. All he wanted to do right then and there was just kiss every single inch of her body, right there in front of everyone.

_Such thoughts must be kept guarded… can lead to the dark side…_

_No. Not guarded. Not anymore._

But she wasn't paying attention to him. She was too focused on her own thoughts, which were, of course, guarded. As she raised her arms up, her eyes lifted to stare him straight in the face.

_She's angry. It shows._

She clapped. Once, twice, three times. The music halted for a moment.

_Jade, what the hell did you just do!_

_Patience, young Jedi Master._

All at once, it almost became a blur to him. The music began again, but even more rapidly this time. She glided straight for him, nearly pouncing into his arms.

"Follow my lead," she hissed, her eyes gleaming in the light.

He nodded, and followed.

She pushed him further and harder this time; the passion that was flowing through the two of them was even more visible now than it ever was before. A few people watching gasped, their eyes wide.

_You know, I don't think I want to follow your lead, Mara. You seem to be making me look like a fool._

_Ah, so you've caught me Jedi Master. What are you going do to me now, punish me?_

_Yes, actually. _

He smirked, and twisted her forcefully around, and seemed to almost drag her across the dance floor. She could do nothing but follow.

He spun her quickly in out and from him. In and out.

In and out.

Until, suddenly, he grabbed a strong, protective hold onto her, and then dipped her low. So low, her legs slid down the floor, and an arm trailed the ground.

As he held the small of her back with one hand, the other held the back of her upper thigh, raising it higher.

His blonde hair fell in his eyes, letting only Mara see the passion and the lust mixed with what could only be love swirling around in those blue eyes of his.

_See me now, Mara. See me now._

Her eyes grew wide as she gulped for air. Both were breathing heavily, sweat gleaming on their foreheads as they stood still, holding onto each other, not wanting to really let go.

The music halted.

Applause broke out.

She smoothly broke out of their gaze, and even smoother out of his tight grip as the applause grew louder. Though he wanted to hold onto her till the end of all days, he silently let go of her as they stood up straight and took a bow.

_Encore. They want an encore Jade. What do you think?_

_NO!_

She turned to face him, and smirked as she did so. Then she slowly, deliberately walked away from him back into the crowd.

He could only smile and shake his head at her, her beautiful self.

_What a fool I am to have fallen for the woman who vows to kill me._

But he still could have sworn there as smile on her face.

And once, just once, her doors were open for him.

Just for him.

* * *

Author's Note (or rather, notes): I hope you all enjoyed this one. It seemed to be my most.. emotional (if you will) story I have written yet. The idea came to me while I was watching Moulin Rouge, and while the tango scene was on, I for some reason pictured Luke and Mara doing this at one of those boring dinners. This basically fits right in with the third chapter, however, I wanted to separate it, seeing as it was so long and more... intense (or so I like to think). Well, you all know the drill. Please review! Thanks! 

FIN


End file.
